battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Island (Battlefield 1942)
vs. |date = December 8th - 23rd 1941 |place = Wake Island, Pacific |battle = |music = |tickets = |terrain = Coastal, Island |combat = Combined Arms |weather = |map = |mapcaption = |console = PC}} '''Wake Island' is a map featured in Battlefield 1942. It was also the map included in the Battlefield 1942 demo. It is a map, contested between the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) and the United States Marine Corps (USMC). There are 5 flags, all held at the beginning of the game by the USMC. The Japanese must launch an amphibious attack from their waiting fleet. Overview Japanese forces start with more reinforcement tickets than the USMC, but are at a slow ticket-bleed until they manage to control at least one flag. If all flags are captured by the Japanese, American forces will lose their tickets extremely quickly, losing over 10 tickets per second, usually resulting in immediate defeat. Wake Island is characterized by its unique horseshoe-like shape, which makes for a narrow battlefield. As such, there is usually always a certain frontline that can only be displaced by brute force or by entering through a different leg of the island. Briefing With its attack on Pearl Harbor, Japan openly declared war on the United States, sinking or severely crippling a significant number of US battleships and destroying a large number of aircraft. To fully leverage the element of surprise, the Japanese fleet is now quickly advancing on other key targets throughout the Pacific. One such target is Wake Island, a small but highly strategic piece of land situated at approximately the mid-point between Tokyo and Hawaii. Earlier this year, a small US garrison began construction of air and naval bases on Wake. These units will now be put to the supreme test of defending their unfinished bases against a fiercely determined and well-trained opponent. Sure to be outnumbered and outgunned, this small force must execute a precise strategy in order to have any hope of holding off the Imperial Fleet. Conquest Equipment Flags Japanese Fleet At the start of the game, possessing no capture points, the Japanese forces spawn at the Japanese fleet, consisting of an aircraft carrier and destroyer, each with landing craft. The ships are movable, but in singleplayer the destroyer is initially located off the island's South coast, near the 'Landing Beach' control point (within range of the Landing Beach's defgun), while the aircraft carrier is positioned at the narrow entrance to the lagoon in the North West (within range of the North Western and South Western defguns). In multiplayer, both ships are located where the aircraft carrier is in singleplayer. BF1942 WAKE ISLAND JAPANESE FLEET.PNG|Japanese fleet in multiplayer Landing Beach Usually the point of initial engagement, this is the closest part of the island to the Japanese fleet (in singleplayer) and makes an ideal location for an amphibious landing (other suitable locations are present, in the South East corner of the lagoon near the Airbase, at the North West and South West defgun positions and on the Eastern coast between the North Base and Airfield). Located on the island's Southern limb, West of the Airfield. Like all points on the map, it is initially American controlled. Two tanks spawn at the Landing Beach on the road behind the beach and overlooking bunker. A coastal defgun is located here, pointed at the Japanese fleet. where a scout can launch artillery strike to sink the Destroyer. BF1942 WAKE ISLANDNG BEACH JAPANESE CONTROL.PNG|Under Japanese control, looking East BF1942 WAKE ISLANDNG BEACH AMERICAN CONTROL.PNG|Under American control, looking West (Defgun in the background) Airfield Wake Island features an airfield, located in the island's South Eastern corner, where the island's southern and northern limbs meet. Spawning 3 fighter planes, a tank and a jeep, it also houses a defgun, overlooking the atoll's lagoon. Initially controlled by the US forces, it is a key Japanese target for potentially disabling the defensive US forces. While under Japanese control, Japanese forces also have ultimate air superiority, with no US opportunity to launch aircraft. BF1942 WAKE ISLAND AIRFIELD AMERICAN CONTROL.PNG|Under US control, looking North (Defgun in background) BF1942 WAKE ISLAND AIRFIELD JAPANESE CONTROL.PNG|Under Japanese control, looking South BF1942 WAKE ISLAND AIRFIELD AMERICAN PLANES.PNG|US aircraft spawned at the Airfield BF1942 WAKE ISLAND AIRFIELD JAPANESE PLANES.PNG|Japanese aircraft spawned at the Airfield South Base and coast The South Base is the furthest West control point of the island's southern limb, initially under US control, it is located on the other side of the Landing Beach to the Airfield. It spawns a tank, a jeep and an APC and it has one AA on the back of the base. To the West of the base is a short bridge from the main island to a smaller island. Located at the far West end of this island is a Defgun. BF1942 WAKE ISLAND SOUTH BASE JAPANESE CONTROL.PNG|South Base under Japanese control, looking North (Northern coast visible in background) BF1942 WAKE ISLAND SOUTH BASE AMERICAN CONTROL.PNG|South Base under US control (Smaller Western island, with bridge, visible in background) BF1942 WAKE ISLAND COASTAL DEFGUN 1.PNG|South Western defgun position, looking South Village, North Base and Coast To the North of the Airfield is a stretch of island leading to another limb, heading West parallel to the Southern limb. At the corner of these two limbs is the initially US controlled North Base. Home to an AA gun and defgun, it also spawns a jeep and an APC. To the West of this is another initially American control point, the Village. Home to multiple buildings, it spawns a jeep and a tank. Similar to the Southern coast, to the West of the Village, at the far West of the island's horseshoe are a defgun and a Willys MB. BF1942 WAKE ISLAND NORTH BASE AMERICAN CONTROL.PNG|North Base under US control, facing North West, with defgun visible BF1942 WAKE ISLAND NORTH BASE JAPANESE CONTROL.PNG|North Base under Japanese control, facing South East BF1942 WAKE ISLAND VILLAGE AMERICAN CONTROL.PNG|Village under American control BF1942 WAKE ISLAND VILLAGE JAPANESE CONTROL.PNG|Village under Japanese control, facing West towards defgun position BF1942 WAKE ISLAND COASTAL DEFGUN 2.PNG|North Western defgun position, looking North Outcomes Concept Art BF1942 Wake Island Concept 1.jpeg|Early concept sketch of Wake Island’s key areas. BF1942 Wake Island Concept 2.jpeg|In this penciled sketch of Wake Island, the notes highlight key points and units like barracks, AA guns, and a submerged submarine. BF1942 Wake Island Concept 3.jpeg|An early concept sketch of one of the island’s camouflaged concrete bunkers. BF1942 Wake Island Concept 4.jpeg External Links *WAKE ISLAND NOW AND THEN: REIMAGINING A CLASSIC Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942